The Best Fail
by picc.lover
Summary: Kagome has some issues. She tried to kill herself, and now, nothing will ever be the same. Can InuYasha heal her, or will he break her even more?
1. Chapter 1

'I'm waking up, sitting up, looking around. Breathing.'

I'm Kagome Higurashi. Those are the thoughts that I have to think every morning when I wake up in the room right next to my best friend, Kanna. I am sixteen, my father died about three years ago, and my mother is always hooking up with some random dude in a different country every week. Well, Kanna didn't like this, so when she moved, she asked my mom if I could come with. My mother didn't want to deal with me, so she gave Kanna's mom a load of cash to take care of me, and my college funds, as well as Kanna's.

By the way, I'm going to a different school this year, and I have to think those thoughts when I wake up because that's what my doctor told me to do after my failed attempt at suicide.

"Alright, Gome. Let's go, shall we?" Kanna said.

"Guess so." I replied.

"Hey, this year's going to be better. I promise."

"But still."

"But still nothing. This is the year that everything is going to go back to normal."

"Kanna, it never will. I tried to kill myself, alright. Things will never be the same as they were."

"But you're not going to fall that hard again. I won't let that happen. Now, did you think this morning?"

"Yes I did. I answered the questions and took the medicine."

"Better have. Girl, I don't want to go through that again, do you hear me? I was so scared." We were almost at the school. We walked because it was so close. "Never again, okay?"

"Okay. Now, will you shush. We're here." I was about to step onto the sidewalk, when something zooms right behind me. It was so close, I think it scraped me.

"Sorry about him, he likes to play on the rough side. Hi, I'm Sango." Said a brown haired girl that walked up to us. "Alright. I was informed on your coming here, and I've been paired with Kagome. Kanna, Kagra should be out any second." She looked at me.

"Oh no, I'm Kagome, this is Kanna."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Now then, where to first?"

"To get your schedule. Oh look, here comes Kagra." The girl Sango led me to the office where I got my schedule. "Now then, let me see. Yes! We have three classes together! And two with the pervert, and all but one with the halfsy."

"Say whaaat?"

"Oh, sorry. You have three classes with me, two with a guy named Miroku, or the pervert, and all but one of your classes with InuYasha, or halfsy. He's a half demon. He's the one that almost ran you over this morning."

"Oh."

"You don't talk much, do you. Oh well, that's okay, because I talk a lot. Oh, here comes Miroku. Miku!"

"Sango, my dear! You know that that is the worst of all the names you've named me. At least call me Roku, or Miro, like InuYasha does. Who is this?"

"Miroku, this is Kagome, Kagome, this is Miroku."

"Kagome. Why does that name sound familiar?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders. While Sango turned to see who'd called her name, Miroku got a look of recognition on his face. He then looked to me. I could feel the blush on my face. He mouthed 'talk to you later'. I nodded.

"Well then. Kagome, this is InuYasha. InuYasha, Kagome."

"Hey, you're that girl I almost hit this morning. Sorry about that, just getting' away from a stalker."

"Kikuyu or Yura?" Asked Miroku.

"Both man. I'm tellin' you, those two are impossible, bro! I'm gonna kick them both someday soon."

"Now now, InuYasha let Sango handle that."

"I'm sorry, but those two are just terrible."

"So is almost running over an innocent girl with your bike." Said Sango.

"Hey, I said sorry, didn't I?"

"Doesn't make it right. Now then, you have all classes with Kagome, so don't scare her please." The first bell rang overhead. "Well then. I'll see you later Kagome!" And with that, Sango left.

I had my next class with InuYasha and Miroku. When Miroku said later, he meant soon.

"Alright, I'll ask this fast. Because InuYasha is in the bathroom, and I don't think you want this getting to him. Are you the girl with the awful mother that tried to commit suicide?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, just checking. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you almost were successful?"

"Yeah. Kanna got there right on time."

"Your secret is safe with me, you know that, don't you?"

"Somehow, yes I do."

"Good. Now, help me with this please!"

"Oh my gerd. What do you need help with?"

"Asking Sango out!"

"Whaaaa…"

"Well, it all started in the first grade, when my perverseness began, and she was new, and I was supposed to show her around. I thought I could get her to go out with me, so on the playground, I just started kissing her. Then she punched me in the face. InuYasha laughed. And then, in third, we sat next to each other and we got closer. And that's how our relationship has been. But, over the years, I began to have feelings for her. What do I do."

"Just ask her, idiot." Said InuYasha from behind him. He's been there for some time.

"Oh, Yash, didn't see you there."

"Dude, I was standing behind you. Naw dip you didn't see me, fool. Just ask her out, would you? She wants to go out with you and she knows it."

"It's not that easy. You can have any girl you wish, but this is me, and she's absolutly the one that I love."

"Dude, I only ask girls out that I truly want to date too."

I didn't care what they were talking about, so I tuned them out, and did my work. Miroku and InuYasha kept talking to each other.

I wasn't doing anything at all. I'd finished all my work, and gotten it all right. I was in a daydream, when Miroku passed me a note.

_Hey, you feeling okay?_

I simply smiled and nodded my head to let him know my answer. He smiled at me back. I wasn't aware that InuYasha saw the whole thing.

When the bell rang, I got up from my seat. In this school, we have nine periods, so I only have one with InuYasha alone, and that was next.

"So, what was that thing with you and Miroku last class?"

"What thing?"

"That smile thing and the nodding."

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"You so do too! I saw you! He passed you a note, you read it, and then smiled at him and nodded your head, and he did the same thing."

"Really? When?"

"Just now!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Grrr….. Spit it out, or I will have to find out from Miroku."

"Well, he'll tell you the same thing that I just did. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just answer me this. Do you like him, or something?"

"I just met him, and no, I don't."

"Anyone catch your eye?"

"Here? No. Nothing much does anymore."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what did you say?"

"Nothing of importance. Just focus on what the teacher is saying. Please."

"Fine, I'll bug you about it later."

The teacher went on with the lesson some more, and in my following classes went the same way. Sango would ask if I was okay, and so would Miroku, and InuYasha would pester me about why Miroku would ask. He didn't do it when Sango asked though.


	2. The Friends

When lunch rolled around, I secretly looked for Kanna, but it looked like she and Kagra had met some people, and she was sitting with them. I didn't want to interrupt, but Kanna caught my eye, and her eyes said come on over. I nodded my head to tell her no. I was about to go to the library, but someone caught my arm. It was Miroku.

"Mind if we talk?"

"Nope."

"Come on, not in here, I don't want InuYasha overhearing."

He lead my outside to the nature trail.

"Alright, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"The kill yourself thing. Why did you…"

"Why did I want to do it? Well, life was just too much. I couldn't handle it anymore, and I didn't want to. It was hard to do simple things. Eat, sleep, drink, breath, live."

"Wow. That is the deepest thing that I've ever heard. Granted, it's the most depressing thing I've ever heard, but still really deep. You know that if you need to, you can come and talk to me about anything. The same goes with Sango, even InuYasha. Speaking of, what should I tell him when he asks me about our behavior?"

"That you have no idea what he's talking about."

"Sneaky. Did you ever cut?"

"No. I just wanted to die."

"Okay. You should come sit with us at our table."

"Umm…"

"No, you're coming and that's that."

"Okay."

We went back into the cafeteria, where InuYasha gave us, or rather me, a questioning stare. I was going to get it later. I sat down, and Miroku and Sango started arguing right off the bat.

"How dare you, you perv!"

"What! I didn't do anything!"

"Really? Then why did you take her outside for a while, Miroku?!"  
"I simply wanted to talk to her about homework in first, honest!"

"Kagome, is this true?"

"Say what? Oh, yeah."

"Really? Because I don't think that's actually what happened, is it?" Asked InuYasha. Miroku got a worried look on his face, but it soon faded.

"Dude, really? She just told you."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe her." Said InuYasha.

"How come?" Asked Miroku.

"Because, I just don't." Said InuYasha.

"Well, there has to be a reason! Why?"

"I told you, I just do not believe her, okay? Now, what really happened, Kagome? Go on ahead, tell us." InuYasha looked at me expectantly.

"We just talked, that's it." I said.

"Suuuuurrrrrreeeeee you did." Said InuYasha.

"InuYasha, don't give her a hard time." Said Miroku.

"Why are you being so friendly to her! You have no idea who she is!"

"And you have no clue either, but at least I'm trying! And that's better than what you did with Kikyo."

There was an eerie silence at the table. I had a feeling that Miroku just passed a line that should've had a fence around it.

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"You didn't _try_ to get over her, the only thing you did was mope around for months. Then you disappeared for two weeks, man, two weeks. And then, when you show back up, you're a total mess. How do you think we felt? Huh?"

"Look dude, I know I messed up, alright. I don't need you rubbing it in my face!"

"I'm not. It's just you judging her."

"Alright. I'm sorry Kagome."

"It's all good."

They continued talking, or arguing for that matter, and eating. I didn't take any part of it though. When it was over, InuYasha wanted to show me around more. He walked me to gym.

"So, how are you liking it here?"

"It's been one day."

"Oh, yeah." He ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah. What is really going on with you and Miroku?"

"Nothing is going on! Do you not know how to drop anything?"

"No. You two were just outside for a while, that's all. And I had to calm Sango down and that ain't fun, let me tell you somethin'."

I gave a small giggle.

"Was that an actual giggle?!" InuYasha gave me a sarcastic look.

"No, it was me choking on my spit, duh."

"Well then, if that's the way you feel."

I kept on giggling. "So, who's Kikyo?"

His face darkened. "She was a girl I used to date. She broke my heart into a thousand little pieces, and crushed them. My mind checked out for a while. I didn't like where I was going, so I left for a while. Got into some street fights, got high, drunk, and came back."

"Well, let's hope you're better from then."

"I am. Kikyo still goes here, but she hangs out with a demon I hope you don't ever have to meet."

"Got a name?"

"I don't want you to even know his name."

"Whatever. Let's go to class." **-**


	3. Guess who it is

We went to class. I don't have this class with Sango, Miroku or InuYasha. I sat down next to a long, black haired person with a spider on his backpack. He leaned over to me. "Hi. I'm Naraku, nice to meet you."

"Kagome. Nice to meet you." I shook his outstretched hand. He took my hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed the middle finger knuckle. He gently dropped my hand back to my side, and turned around to the front. I stared for a little while after, and then did the same.

When the bell rang, I leaned over to get my stuff, but Naraku was already there with my book bag. "See you later, Miss Kagome." He picked my hand up, kissed it slightly, and put it back gently. He gave me one last smile that made my blood crawl under my skin, and turned around and left.

I followed him out of the room, and he went over to where a girl that looked like me stood at her locker. I stayed behind and watched until I felt someone next to me.

"Yeah, that's Kikyo. Talking to Naraku. The bastard. You know, you and Kikyo look sort of alike, but you're prettier." I froze. What did that mean? Did he think I was pretty?

"I'm sorry, that just slipped." Said InuYasha.

"Nah, it's alright."

"Dang, nothing fazes you does it." Asked InuYasha.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Well, you're not even blushing." He said, looking at me from the corner of his eye, just barely a tilt of his head.

I brought my hand up to my face. Sure enough, my cheeks weren't hot. In fact, they were cold as death. Why wasn't I blushing? The doctor said that the color would come back to me in a month or so, and it's been more than a month.

By now, InuYasha was facing my full on. "Hey, are you alright? You look like you're about to pass out."

I looked over to him. "Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm good." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miroku sneak up behind InuYasha. He started to do some dancing behind him for a second or two, and then he tapped his Adam's apple. He sucked a breath, got right next to InuYasha's neck.

"Hey babe, you up for a little alone time with me tonight?"

InuYasha jumped so freaking high I'm surprised that he didn't break the ceiling. Miroku was doubled over in laughter. Sango was turning the corner when InuYasha landed, and hit Miroku square in the face. Now it was Sango's turn to double over laughing.

"Wha-what did he do this time?" Cried Sango, wiping a stray tear that had fallen in her fit.

"Decided he wanted to come out of freaking nowhere and say something perverted in a mocking Kikyo voice." Growled InuYasha. He wasn't happy. "It ain't funny Sango." He looked over at my non-laughing face, and he brightened up. "Kagome doesn't think it was funny. I knew that _she _was my best friend." He walked over to me, and slung a lazy arm over my shoulder.

I looked around him to see Kanna walk outside and pause. I shrugged out of InuYasha's arm, and waved bye to him. Sango and Miroku were fighting by now, and I wasn't about to interrupt.

"Kanna." I said as I reached her.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry about lunch today. Kagra asked me if I wanted to sit with her, and we were having a good talk, and-"

"Kanna, it's fine. I found someone else to sit with at lunch."

"Alright, but tomorrow, I promise, we can-"

"No offence, but I think I'm going to be kidnapped tomorrow as well." I'd meant it as a joke.

"You were kidnapped? What kind of a lead do you have?"

"It was a joke." I gave her a smile.

She smiled back warmly. "I knew that, come on, we have somewhere to go tonight. Mom won't tell me where, but she told us we needed to look pretty nice." Kanna drug me back to her house, and up into her room. "Here we are. You are wearing this tonight. Forget the length, it will look perfect anyway. Now shoo, we only have an hour to get ready."

I went back into my room, and just chilled for an hour. I brushed my hair out, put the dress on, with some black shoes, and met Kanna in the hall. My dress was blood red, with a slanted hem, and ruffles with the slant, and it was long-sleeved, with the sleeves starting mid-shoulder.

Wow. Was the only thing in my mind as she emerged from the doorway. She had on an ankle length white dress, with white chiffon flowers lining the top, and the bottom. The middle of the dress was covered with a transparent white sparkling material.

"Kanna, you look amazing." She looked up.

"Kagome, you look show-killing."

"Well, I think you both look fantastic." Said Mrs. Onigume. She was wearing a black silk gown, strapless, with a slit that ran up her leg that stopped almost at the top of her thigh.

"Wow Mrs. Onigume. I think you look better than both of us."

She blushed. "Why thank you Kagome. Well, let's go then, shall we?"

Once in the car, Mrs. Onigume told us we were going to meet her new business partner, Mr. Takahashi and his family. He has two sons, one my and Kanna's age, the other slightly older, she forgot their names though.

The waiting room at the place we were at looked like a normal waiting room. Tacky felt couches, with a wooden podium in the middle, and blue carpet. The glass doors leading into the other room had black covers on them, taunting me, because I couldn't look into them. Mrs. Onigume is rich, just for the record.

Kanna was almost asleep, when in walked a man that looked like InuYasha, who was followed by someone that looked like InuYasha, who was followed _by_ InuYasha, who was followed by a woman that didn't look like InuYasha.


	4. The Dinner

Mrs. Onigume got up and walked over to the InuYasha look-alike man. "Hello InuTashio. Nice to see you." She shook his hand.

"Nice to see you as well Ayumi. Sorry for the delay, my youngest son was giving me trouble."

"It's all good. So, which one is your youngest."

By this time, I'd nudged Kanna awake, and we were standing behind her mother. InuYasha had his eyes closed, and was breathing through his mouth.

"Well, the one that looks like a fool, with his eyes closed is InuYasha, the youngest. This strapping young man is Sesshomaru. And the lovely creature who was so humble as to marry me, is Izaioy. InuYasha, would you please behave yourself this one time." Said Mr. Takahashi, a bit strained.

"No way, daddio. Shoulda let me wear the purple shoes." InuYasha held his head higher.

I just noticed what he was wearing. It was simple: black dress pants, a blood red shirt, and a sleek black jacket, and shiny black dress pants. We matched.

"He gives me such trouble." Mr. Takahashi slapped himself in the face, and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should just leave him at home next time father." Said Sesshomaru.

"Maybe we should just leave him at home next time father. Why don't we make this a family thing father? Why don't you remove the sick from down my throat father?" Mimicked InuYasha.

Sesshomaru growled. InuYasha did too, only more high pitched.

"Ugh, Ayumi, who is this lovely young lady? I thought you said you had one blood and one adopted."

"I do, Kanna, where is-oh there you are. Well, this is my blood daughter, Kanna. And this is my adopted daughter, Kagome."

InuYasha's eyes shot wide open, and Sesshomaru noticed. He lifted his eyebrow, and sashayed over to me.

He took my hand, and kissed the top of it lightly. "So nice to meet such a lovely young lady." He smiled up at me, and then someone else's arm was around my waist. Can you guess who it was?

"Well, Sesshomaru, she does go to our school, so why not the four of us get to know each other. You, Kanna," He hugged me visibly tighter to him. "And me and Kagome."

Sesshomaru had my hand; InuYasha had me by the waist, so I was stuck between two demons. Or rather, one demon, one half. They were arguing. And it was getting hot in this room. They leaned towards each other, and crushed my in the process. InuYasha's grip on me had tightened, and so did Sesshomaru's on my hand. I'd lost all feeling in my hand, and was about to pass out.

"Let her go! You're crushing her!" Yelled a panicked Kanna. They both looked at me and backed away quickly. Well, I wasn't feeling too good, what with all the sudden rush of blood flowing every witch direction, and began to fall. InuYasha caught me, and brushed some hair out of my face.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Forgive me miss Kagome." Said Sesshomaru in a sympathetic voice.

I smiled and nodded. He cracked a little smile, and his father and InuYasha's jaws' dropped.

Mrs. Takahashi was next to speak. "Well then, why don't we go on and get some sugar into her system." She offered me a small smile.

I returned her smile as InuYasha helped me up, and put his arm around my waist. InuYasha leaned down to my ear. "Sorry about that. We good."

"Yeah, we are."

"After you, InuTashio."

"Alrighty then. Shall we my darling?" He offered his wife his arm. She took it, and they lead us into the dining area. They were followed by Mrs. Onigume and Kanna, who were followed by Sesshomaru, who was followed by InuYasha and me.

InuYasha lead me into the dining area. The dining area was lined with waterfall mirrors, and a stone fountain in the middle of the room. The floor was made of stone, so when Mrs. Onigume, Kanna, and Mrs. Takahashi walked, their feet made noise. I was wearing balled flats.

"You look nice. Didn't know you owned anything like that." Said InuYasha from next to me.

"One, it's not mine, two, thank you, and three, you look good too."

"Why thank you. However, I always look amazing."

"Well, if that's what you need to tell yourself in order to fall asleep."

He looked down at me. "You think you're cute, don't you." I nodded quickly. "Well, good, because you are." He was smirking down at me now.

We were seated as follows: InuTashio sat across from his wife, who was sitting next to Mrs. Onigume, who was sitting across from Sesshomaru, who was sitting next to Kanna, who is sitting next to me, and I'm across from InuYasha. When the salad arrived, it had stuff on it that neither Kanna or I had ever seen. So while InuYasha and Sesshomaru were so close to us were munching on foods that were unknown to us, we just poked at it.

I felt a tap on my leg. I looked up, and InuYasha was still looking down. I glanced at Sesshomaru, who winked at me, telling me who did it. He held up his fork in a motion that was meant for him to tell me to eat. I gave a little nod, and he went on to do the same thing to Kanna. She did the same thing I did. Well, we didn't eat anything, because our waitor came by, and took it from us. He gave me and Kanna dirty looks.

The next to come was soup, and how much different could chicken noodle be in a fancy restaurant? Very. There were chunks of stuff that looked like it had just died, and it was all in this nasty color of brown that looked like bourbon. Kanna was thinking the same thing and we just kept trying to look like we were eating it. Sesshomaru is smart. He tapped both of us at the same time, and he winked at both of us.

The rest of dinner went on like that. InuYasha and I talked a little, but he and Sesshomaru mainly fought with each other, so Kanna and I were stuck. Thankfully, dinner was over with. InuTashio was talking to Mrs. Onigume and Izaioy, which left me, InuYasha, Kanna and Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, this is going to sound weird, but can I get a picture of you like this? I might never see you in a dress ever again." InuYasha asked, with puppy eyes.

I sighed, and he started to jump. "Sighs always mean yes! Woohoo! Let's go. Alright, Sesshomaru, would you mind taking one of both of us?" When InuYasha got a nod of the head from him, he jumped higher than when Miroku snuck up on him. So, he got two or three of both of us together, and a lot of just me. He wanted to get this from every angle.

"Alright, now that you've taken one million and a half pictures of me, can I go home?" I asked laughing.

He started laughing too. "Alright, alright. We can stop with the pictures. So, how about you and me change numbers, shall we?"

"No phone, kid."

"I'm older than you. And house phone?"

"Yeah. 555-333-2221." I waited as he typed away on his phone.

"My numbers are, 555-846-2648 for the house, and 555-642-4862 for the cell." I wrote it down on some paper. "Call me anytime." He gave me a wink, and walked away. Sesshomaru and Mr. Takahashi shook my hand, and Mrs. Takahashi gave me a bear hug. She seems nice.

When we got back into the car, Mrs. Onigume talked mainly to me. "Kagome, I think I would feel better if you had a phone, so how about on Saturday, you, me and Kanna go pick you out one. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds wonderful, thank you so much Mrs. Onigume."

"No problem. I just realized that Kanna has a phone, and you don't, thanks to InuYasha. So I take it you and him are close?"

"Not really, but he is one of my friends that I met today."

"Cool. Do you know Kagra?"

"No, but I know the other girl that came to show us around."

"Ah, yes. Kanna told me about the mix up between you two. Kanna, do you know Sango?"

"No, that was Kagome's area." Kanna smiled next to me. She and I were in the back seats while Mrs. Onigume drove. We both had our licenses, and both of us had cars (mine was from my mom, she bought it and sent it to me for Christmas last year), and we didn't see the need to drive to school if we're so close to it. The last time we drove was the day we moved here.

"So, you will be put on the same data plan with unlimited call and texting. Perfect. What kind of phone do you think you want?"

"I mean nothing too out there, but not too old, because then when it stops working, the battery will die, and then it won't be replaceable, and then I'll have to get a new one, and it'll cost more money."

"Beautiful reasoning. And, don't worry about the cost of anything. Your mother left you enough money to do anything you want, but I'm paying because I can. I mean, it's not like it'll be any issue for me, no meaning to brag."

I gave her a warm smile. "Thank you so much. For everything you've done for me."

"Oh, you and Kanna were meant to be sisters, and I like you, so it wasn't an issue, and didn't you go to _me_ when you needed motherly advice?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Yes I did."

"Exactly. So it was like I had two children, only one went with someone else for a while. I've always seen you as one of my children."

I gave a soft 'hmm', and leaned back into the seat, and thought about InuYasha, Miroku and Sango.

First Sango. From what I've seen, she's so nice. She took me in and befriended me without a hint of a doubt. Her long brown hair that was in a ponytail makes her look like someone that wouldn't want anything to do with me.

Miroku is a perverted person, but he is nice, and does have feelings for Sango. The more I get to know him, the more he and Sango seem to be good together. Him and his black hair in a rat tail at the bottom of his neck.

And InuYasha. His silver hair, those adorable little dog ears planted on the top of his head, and the amber eyes. He who has been broken before. He's the broken one of his group of friends. It's a classic story.

Naraku is kind of creepy. He has this aura about him that seems so dark and evil. But I guess he's just not the best at first impressions. I have never met Kikyo in my life, but she looks somewhat like me, and Naraku seems to be with her. Maybe not in the romantic type, but they still seem to be close with each other.

I kind of like it at this school. Maybe, just maybe things can be like they used to be, and me and Kanna can return to normal, and I won't ever have to remember what I did, or what happened, and I pray that I won't ever have to feel like I did when I wanted to die.

When we returned home, I changed out of my dress, and went into Kanna's room. She was asleep, so I put the dress back, and went back into my room, took a shower, and fell asleep.


	5. Master Song writers! (Ha, no)

**HIYA! How's it going you guys? Okay, so I did some reading of my own stories, and I realized that I over use the word 'well'. So, sorry about that, I'm working on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha….or any song that I might have used in this chapter, or any other.**

I woke up the next morning before anyone else, so I decided to cook breakfast for everyone. I went downstairs, and started to make some eggs, pancakes, and some sausage. By the time I was done, Mrs. Onigume was up, showered, dressed and ready. Kanna was a whole other story though. She was just getting up.

"Good morning Kagome. Everything looks yummy. I'm starving, and I know you girls must be too, because you didn't eat anything last night. No, I take that back: Kanna ate a little something, I saw her this morning digging in the fridge. However, Kagome, you're not leaving this house until you eat."

"Yes ma'am." I gave her a mock salute. She rolled her eyes, and began to eat. I ate a pancake, and some eggs, so now you know I'm not anorexic. I went upstairs, threw on some jeans, a 'Griffin Door' tee, and black shoes, got my bag, did some hygiene stuff, and left.

I walked with Kanna to school like normal, and Sango was waiting at my locker for me. "So, heard you and InuYasha went on a date last night! Miroku asked me out by the way! So now we're dating."

"What?! No, my adopted mother took us out to meet her new partner, and InuYasha is the son of her new partner! Nothing more, I swear! And good for you!"

"Well, I think that the equation of a date is one boy, one girl, a place, and conversation, so ha. You and InuYasha went on a date."

"Well, there was no conversation between us, but if you want to say someone went on a date, then I'd say it was InuYasha and Sesshomaru."

"What?"

"Yeah. Two people, a place, they were all dressed up fancy, and those two were talking alright. Fighting like no one's business."

"They do that a lot."

"Oh yeah, I figured that out last night. Two almost grown men, dressed up nicely, fighting over what spoon he used, or what salad he had, or whatever."

"When did InuYasha tell Sesshomaru about using a proper spoon?"

"No, Sango, it was the other way around. Sesshomaru yelled at InuYasha for using the wrong spoon, and InuYasha yelled at Sesshomaru for eating the wrong salad."

"Oh, just stupid stuff?"

"Yeah. Oh, you should've seen when they came in. Mr. Takahashi in front, Sesshomaru behind, InuYasha, and then his mother. InuYasha came in wearing a suit, with his eyes closed, and breathing through his mouth, and the ears were twitching non-stop. In all fairness, he looked like an idiot."

"Yes, but an incredibly handsome idiot, who is the best friend you've ever had." Said InuYasha from behind me.

"Well, Kanna is actually my best friend, no offence Sango, because she's been there through everything. You, however, want me to take three thousand pictures in a minute."

"Sango, you should've seen it. She was in a dress, like a dress man, a dress. And, it looked stunning on you."

"Well, thank you. I thought Kanna looked lovely too."

"So did Sesshomaru. And, I must warn you, he might like you, but don't go out with him, because then I might see you two kissing, and the thought of my brother kissing anyone, especially you, just disturbs me."

"Why does the thought of Sesshomaru kissing Kagome disturb you?"

"Well, because of her innocence. I wouldn't want Sesshomaru to take that."

"Are you sure that's the only reason that you don't want Kagome kissing Sesshomaru? Or, perhaps, you want to kiss her yourself, InuYasha. You know, I can't blame you, she is a beauty, and if I weren't dating Sango, I might go in pursuit of her." Said Miroku from behind Sango.

"You're all crazy, you know that?" I told them. InuYasha wrapped an arm around my waist.

"That's why you love me babe. Not only that, but look at me. I'm just dead sexy."

"Well, I suggest you remove your arm from around me, before you don't have an arm."

He got an evil look, and wrapped his other arm around both of my arms. "And, how do you plan to do that if you don't have mobility of your arms?" He asked playfully.

I use my feet, that's how. (**a/n **those are thoughts!) I kicked him on the thigh, right next to that place boys don't want to be hit, and he got the message. "Okay, so you know how to fight. That's a good thing. Now I don't have to stay up all night worrying about if you're safe."

"Thank you for the concern, but it is no longer needed, because I've been able to take care of myself for years, so thank you."

"Oh, no problem. I'm still going to worry though, because, I'm a worrier."

"It's only because he loves you, Kagome." Said Miroku. "He is, after all, a softy."

"Miroku, if you don't shut up right now, I'm gonna get you." Growled InuYasha.

"I don't blame him for saying it InuYasha, because it's true. InuYasha, just do it, we all know you want to kiss her."

"Okay, I'm going to leave before this gets way too weird, later." I went to my first period.

Miroku came in with a red handprint on his face. "I should learn to not grope her, shouldn't I." I nodded at him. He got a bright smile on his face. "Maybe you can teach me!" Someone's fist came smashing down on his head.

"Don't even think about it, lecher!" Yelled InuYasha. "You okay? What did this thing do to you?"

"Nothing InuYasha. I'm fine. Besides, he wouldn't have gotten far. You should know me by now, InuYasha." I tsk-ed him.

He blushed ever so slightly. "Well, I, just, I….Oh, go on somewhere, would you?" He started laughing, and I did too.

"If you all would so kindly pay attention, you might pass this class, InuYasha and Miroku. Sit down, and stay silent." Said the teacher.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Said InuYasha as he went to his seat after Miroku.

I got out my journal, and started to write a poem.

_Out on your own_

_ Cold and alone again._

_ Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

_ Blame it on me,_

_ Set your guilt free._

_ Nothing can hold you back now._

_ Now that you're gone,_

_ I feel like myself again._

_ Grieving the things I can't repair and willing…_

_ To let you blame it on me,_

_ And set your guilt free._

_ I don't want to hold you back now love._

_ I can't change who I am._

_ Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me_

_ And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up._

_ My love wasn't enough_

_ And you can blame it on me,_

_ Just set your guilt free, honey_

_ I don't want to hold you back now love._

I noticed that InuYasha was staring at what I wrote. I covered it up, and he gave me an 'I'm acting innocent, but you still know I'm guilty' smile.

He passed me a note. Hey, that looks neat-o.

I passed one back. 'Neat-o'? Who uses that anymore, and thank you.

Well, you see, I do. You should come over sometime, and we could write music together. What do you say? I give you a ride tonight, and we do it, yeah? –Yash.

Sure, why not. I'll have to tell Kanna so she can tell my mom. –Kagome.

It's a date then. –Yash. He gave me a smirk while waiting on my reply.

It's a date. –Kagome.

**So, what do you all think about this? So, yeah, I wanted Amy Lee in this, and so now she is. Hahaha! It'll get better soon, just be patient, and keep on reading, please. Just trust me.**

**Until next time, my fellow writers and readers, I have school on Monday, and must get to an English thing I still haven't done. Laters!**


	6. Re-Cycle

**Welcome back! Yeah, Idon't own InuYasha, have fun.`**

So, I am, currently, in InuYasha's house, and he's trying to find a melody for a stupid poem I wrote in class, and it's funny.

"Okay, how about this one." He played a melody on his guitar. "No, that's not it."

"Try it in g minor, maybe that'll do it."

"Didn't even think about a minor key, duh." He played the same melody in a different key, and it sounded great. "There we go. Now then, I'll play this, and when ever you feel you want to sing the-"  
"Did you just say sing? With me in front of it? No, I don't and can't sing."

"Liar, I'm sure you have a beautiful voice." He smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. Why is it doing this? "Come on, do it for Yasha, babe."

"Did you just call me babe?"

"Yeah, I did. Now come on! Let's go. I have to drop you off at your house soon." I looked out the window and a darkness had covered the grass and trees, illuminating it with the shine of the moon.

"I didn't know it was so late. I should be getting home now." I stood to leave, but he stopped me.

"Please, let me drive you there. I don't want anyone to try anything. Just so you'll be ?" He begged.

"I'm sure I'll be fine walking home, InuYasha."

He pouted. "Fine, but I'm walking with you, and that's not a request." He said in a fatherly tone.

"Okay. That's okay, if it won't get you in trouble."

"Please, as if I care what trouble I get into."

"You're right."

I walked home with InuYasha, and we talked about the song, and school. He even told me a little more about Kikyo. She'd betrayed him a couple of months before I got here, and wanted him still, even though she has Naraku. I asked him if that was the demon he wanted me to stay away from, and he said yes, so I told him about my encounter with him.

"You're not hurt at all? He didn't do anything to you?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. I told you what he did, and that's all he did."

"Good. Here we are. Your home, Kagome."

"Thank you for walking me here. Do you want to come inside for abit?"

"Nah, I have to get going. I'll see you sometime tomorrow though."

"Bye." I turned to leave, but he caught me, and forced me to look into his amber eyes.

"If you do have another encounter with Naraku, tell me the second you can. I don't want him to hurt you like I think he did to Kikyo."

"Do you think he hits her?"

"Maybe. But I can't know for a fact." He pulled me against his chest, and held me there. "Please, don't worry me like that." He held me there for a moment longer, and released me. "See you later." He turned on his heel, and left me standing there wondering hat that was.

**So, I know some of you may think you know what's going to happen soon. Well, you may be right. Great news, I passed my Spanish exam, so yay me! Until next time.**

**InuYasha: And review.**

**Me: I thought you were just in Demon Fighters High(my other fanfic.)**

**InuYasha: I'm in both. Duh.**

**Kagome: He seems so much nicer in this one than in Demon Fighters. In one of the chapters, he-**

**Me: Kagome!Shut up and let them read it!**

**InuYasha: Hey, don't make her shut up, that's my job.**

**Me: Eww, so review!**


	7. What's Happening To Him?

**Hello. I'm tired, and writing this because I can't sleep, and yeah. So, here you are.**

**Kagome: She doesn't own InuYasha.**

It's been a week since InuYasha hugged me, and we're still the way we are. He came up with a melody for the 'song', and he's convinced me to sing it with him.

That's why I didn't expect what came out of his mouth today.

"I think I still love Kikyo." I shouldn't care, and those word from him shouldn't have shot me like they did.

"Oh, how come?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Because she's still a part of me, and I've missed her so much."

"Even what she did to hurt you, and you're going to go running back to her. How could you betray us like she did you, InuYasha." Came a livid Miroku from nowhere. "After all she put you through, and all that you did, you still love her. How could you do that."

:Listen Miroku, it isn't your choise, so back off. I love her, and there's nothing you can do about it." He said.

"Is InuYasha finally cnfesing his love for Kagome?" Asked Sango coming up behind him. When she saw Miroku's face, she spoke. "He still loves _her_, doesn't he."

I nodded, unable to find my voice. Sango put an arm around my shoulders. I gave her a questioning look, but she returned it with a shrug.

"What if Sango did that to you, Miroku. You'd still love her, wouldn't you?" Asked a heated InuYasha.

"Here's the thing. Sango would never sleep with someone, and let me find out about it through a video like a whore!" Miroku yelled, and InuYasha pushed him down, and a fight broke out between the two boys that were thick as thieves. Sango held Miroku back, and I was somehow able to restrain InuYasha.

"Calm down you two! Miroku, even though it's true, you have no right to say that, and InuYasha, how can you expect to say something like that, and not get this reaction from him."

A hand was brought down on my cheek, and I fell to the ground. Standing above me was the sourse of everyone's rage: Kikyo.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him again." She had the most ugly voice I'd ever heard. "InuYasha are you alright?"

His eyes seemed to leave me from the blood that was starting to run from her nails scratching me. "I'm fine, she didn't do anything to me." His eyes didn't look glazed over like a spell, just with a look of longing.

Miroku got sick of looking, and lead Sango away, leaving me and my injury with InuYasha and Kikyo.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry."

"It's okay InuYasha, it's okay."

Why was he apologizing? She was the one who hurt him, not the other way around. I didn't want to hear anymore, I got up the best I could, and left to class. The blood had stopped by now, and ther was just left a slight bruise that would go away in a few days.

InuYasha isn't in class for the rest of the week, and neither is Kikyo. Sango is trying to help Miroku through this becayse he's loosing a friend, so that leaves me out. Kanna is busy with Kagra, Sango and Miroku are broken (not the relationship, but the people). And Kanna's mom is having to go on a business trip because InuTashio can't make it, for he's been looking for his son.

Most days I sit in the room I got, and stare out a window, thinking InuYasha will come for me, but I know he never will. I know that these are strong feelings, and I don't understand them. Naraku has been gone for three days as well, probably looking for Kikyo. It's unfair. Kikyo can have any guy she wished, and she chooses InuYasha, even though she hurt him so bad. It reminds me of a song by Dolly Parton.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Jolene._

_ I'm beggin' of you please don't take my man_

_ Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Jolene_

_ Please don't take him just because you can._

_ Your beauty is beyond compare, _

_ With flaming locks of auburn hair,with ivory skin,_

_ And eyes of emerald green._

_ Your smile is like a breath of spring,_

_ Your voice is soft like summer rain,_

_ And I cannot compete with you, Jolene._

_ He talks about you in his sleep, and there's nothing I can _

_ Do to keep from crying, when he calls your name, Jolene_

_ And I can easily understand how you could easily take my man,_

_ But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

_ Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Jolene,_

_ I beggin' of you please don't take my man_

_ Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Jolene_

_ Please don't take him just because you can._

_ You could have your choise of men,_

_ But I could never love again,_

_ He's the only one for me, Jolene._

_ I had to have this talk with you,_

_ My happiness depends on you,_

_ And whatever, you deside to do, Jolene_

_ Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Jolene_

_ I'm beggin' of you please don't take my man._

_ Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Jolene_

_ Please don't take him even though you can. Jolene._

I didn't sing them by any means, just a thought. Where ever he is, I hope he's okay, and that he's not in a street fight, of drugged up and drunk somewhere.

**Ohhhhhh! So, some of you may not be happy with Kikyo right now, but I don't hate her. I hate the way InuYasha treats Kagome like for Kikyo in the series, but I do not hate Kikyo. I do not own Jolene by Dolly Parton.**

**InuYasha: I hate me in this.**

**Kagome: (*sniffles*)**

**InuYasha: Kagome, I would never do that to you, ever. You've become so much to me, that I can't stand to leave your side anymore, and that's why I throw fits every time you go to your era.**

**Kagome: InuYasha, I just got done watching Titanic…Really?**

**InuYasha: (*blushes*) Yes.**

**Me: Okay, let's leave those two alone for now, and review, I really do want your imput, even if it's a flame. I want to improve. Bye, I'm going to bed. That's a lie, no I'm not. I'm writing the next chappie!**


	8. Almost

**Welcome back. Okay, the reason that I reply to reviews in some chapters and not others is because, if you will notice, when I update, it's multiple chapters. So, InuYasha and Kagome are somehow locked in a room (*swings a key suspiciously around my finger*), so I do not own InuYasha.**

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since anyone has seen him, to weeks and Miroku is doing worse, two weeks and Sango isn't getting enough sleep at night, and two weeks I've been nothing but alone in my own mind. I walk by people I know, and I wonder if they even know me, and what I tried to do. I bet Miroku hopes InuYasha is more stable than I was, bet he hopes InuYasha is nothing like me. I know he doesn't want to loose his friend.

Kanna's been over at Kagra's for the past week, and Kanna's mother has been away for a week and a half, and won't come back until another three at least. So, I sit alone in the woods, not noticing anything around me, it just seems blank.

My day is the same every day. I get up, I dress in something I don't know, walk to school, sit at a desk, take notes, sit outside during lunch, go home, do homework, take a shower, be too tired from restless nights to eat, and hope for a restful night to come. Everyday for the past week it's been like this. Not feeling anything. Naraku came back on Tuesday, and that was two days ago, so it's Thursday. I do the same thing, but today, Sesshomaru spoke to me.

"Kagome, have you seen InuYasha?"

"No, I'm not the person to ask. But the person to ask isn't here either." I said monotoneley.

He gave a nod. "Sorry to have bothered you. I have a feeling that he's back in town though. Let me know if you see him."

I nodded, and he left. Miroku was out today, and Sango was worried the whole time, so she didn't pay mind to anyone. Just a normal day. I went home, did homework, and took a shower. I'd gotten about five hours sleep in the past week. I keep waking up in the middle of the night from terrible dreams, but I don't ever remember what they're about. The Cycle is starting again.

The Cycle is the phase I went through before I tried to die. I wouldn't eat, drink, talk, sleep, or anything. I was a body with no soul. I laid down, and stared at the celling for a while. When I sat up, it was one in the morning. I went downstairs to get a drink of water, and came back up. Something was ajar about the room, but I couldn't make out what it was. Could it have been InuYasha? No, he wouldn't bother with me, or anyone for that matter, as long as he had Kikyo. No, no one else matters except her I guess.

I woke up after getting an hours worth of sleep at best, and began the daily routine. Today it would be three weeks since I saw InuYasha last. I get to school, and don't want to fall back into the Cycle again, so I go to the woods behind the school. When I was half way through them, I saw Kikyo and InuYasha asleep against the base of a tree, holding each other. One of InuYasha's ears twitched, and he opened his eyes. I ran before he could see me fully, and found the only person I knew who could help me.

I found him in the hallway, moving slower than normal. "Sesshomaru!" He turned towards me. I got to him, and wasn't out of breath. "InuYasha is here with Kikyo. They're outside, asleep, or at least he was, and they're half way through the woods behind the school. Don't tell him I told you, I don't think he saw me before I ran."

He hugged me for a moment, looked into my eyes as if to say 'Thanks', and ran off.

I ran to Sango, who was with Miroku, who looked bad. He noticed me as well. "Kagome, you look sick, you should be in bed."

"I don't care, Sango, I need to talk to you alone, if you don't mind. It's urgent."

She nodded her head slowly, and followed. "What is it?"

"Don't tell a soul, but I found InuYasha and Kikyo asleep outside. Sesshomaru's gone to find him."

Sango looked shocked for a minute. "So, they really are back together. Sesshomaru won't have it. He was too hurt the last time she messed with him. No, she won't get away with this. I'm going to tell Miroku."

"Sango, do you really think he can handle it right now? Look at him."

"Look at him? Kagome, have you looked in a mirror lately? You've lost weight, and are paler than normal. Your eyes have lost that small spark that seemed to grow the more you knew us. You're just like a zombie. At least Miroku is eating, you don't look like you are."

"No offence Sango, but you don't look too good either."

"I look the best of us, you, by far, look the worst. No offence, not that you aren't stunning as you are."

"Thanks, but he's unstable right now. But, who knows, he's probably stronger than he looks."

"Great. Come on, we don't have time to loose."

When we found Miroku, he was dazed. "Miroku! Kagome found InuYasha and Kikyo, and Sesshomaru went to look for them."

"You told Sesshomaru where he is?"

"He asked me to yesterday at my locker. He's worried about his little brother. Who can blame him, after all, with him running off like that."

Miroku gave me a smile. "Let's get some food into you Kagome, you look like you haven't eaten in days. When was the last time you did eat something?"

I thought back, but couldn't remember, everything was just a blur to me. "I don't remember."

"Well then, off we go to cafeteria, shall we?"

"You're in a better mood I see."

"I know that InuYasha is alive, and he's out there somewhere close, and he will be in good hands if Sesshomaru can find him. That's all I ask right now." He slung a lazy arm around us both, and the life poured back into his eyes like a pitcher of lemonade.

**Well, I didn't read over it, so I ended it there, because I have a feeling the next chapter will be long, so I'm saving room.**

**So, if you thought that was a bit over dramatic, or anything, just tell me, and I'll try to tone it down some. Once again, I finished this right after the chapter before this. I'm going to bed now. That's still a lie. One of your reviews on the second chapter from a guest said that they were afraid about InuYasha getting in a street fight again, so now I have inspiration to write, and I'm not stopping until it's all out on paper!**


	9. Closer

**Ha, welcome back, so I just finished the last chapter(the one before this, not the real last one), and I'm like tensing up right now, and I'm about to get a cramp, or push my teeth out from this feeling of I have a thought, so I must write it down, change it later if I don't like it. I've had to charge my laptop's battery twice right now. Yeah, twice. I'm also working on Demon Fighters High, if you haven't read it yet, I think you should, it's nothing like this one, so go for it. I do not own InuYasha.**

It's the Monday after I told Sesshomaru about InuYasha's resting in the woods. He's close to finding him. When Sesshomaru got to the place, he could smell that InuYasha had just left not five minutes ago, and he became mad with hasn't giving up yet though, and I don't think he ever will. I wouldn't. InuTashio came over to my house, and told me that Kanna's mom was going through some business obticles that would take a while to go through, and to thank me for the info on his son. He left, and I was alone again. I watched The Cosby Show for a while, and went upstairs because it was nine in the night. I got to my room, and there was a white envelope placed ever so delicately in the center of my bed. I opened the envelope with shaking hands, and the script was beautiful, and I regognized it immediately as InuYasha's.

Kagome,

I know that you have been worried for my sake, but don't be anymore. I'm with Kikyo now, and everything will be okay. I've seen Miroku, he didn't know it though. He looks bad, and I feel bad that I did that to him and Sango. But I fear most for you. I did see you that day you found me in the woods, you see. I was able to see enough of you to get a good look at you from the three weeks I haven't seen you. You look pale, and worn, like you've seen absolute pain, and are aging from it.

In other news, I know it was you who sent Sesshomaru after us, and if you show anyone this note, I won't hurt you, but I may never speak to you again. I want to live with Kikyo, and if you can't accept that and be happy, then maybe you shouldn't meddle in things that will disappoint you.

Yours truly, InuYasha Takahashi.

No. I don't care if he never speaks to me again, InuTashio or Sesshomaru need to see this note. I opened my window, and thought I saw something silver pass under it. "No matter how many threats you make, no matter how much I have to endure, InuYasha, you can't win. If it means that Miroku knows where you are, and he recovers faster, then so be it. For him and Sango, I'll give it up. Besides, I'm just a freak in your eyes."

I closed the window, and ran to InuTashio's house. He wasn't home, but Sesshomaru was. I showed him the note, and he looked at me with pity.

"Don't sit over there and pity me Sesshomaru, don't you do it. Miroku is getting worse day by day. Don't you pity me.

"I hope you know that you can't ask me to do that. You've giving up one of the best friendships you have ever had, just to see him safe. How could I not pity you. You won't fall as hard though, this time. You will live." He winked at me.

"You know?"

He simply nodded. "I do. I looked you up, and there was a news report about you, and Miroku knows as well. The only people who don't know are Sango and InuYasha."

"You're wrong." Said Sango from behind Sesshomaru. "Miroku told me everything the first day."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I figure the best way to get over something is to not be brought in it every day. Thank you, by the way. I don't think you know how much this means to Miroku and me, that you would give up talking to InuYasha for us." She smiled and hugged me. "He's off right now, looking with InuTashio."

"InuYasha saw him, and he says he feels bad because he knows he caused it."

"Caused what?" Said InuTashio entering the door with Miroku right behind him. "Any news, Sesshomaru?"

"He left Kagome this note. Here, she has made a great sacrifice for him." InuTashio read it out loud so Miroku could hear too.

"Kagome. You would do this for me?" Asked Miroku.

"You got worse after we told you about the sighting." He smiled, and gave me a hug.

"Thank you."

"Young lady, I cannot express the amount of how sorry I am to have my son write to you in such a manor. Please, forgive me."

"It is not you who should ask, Mr. Takahashi, but him. Any leads?"

His face fell. "None what so ever. I fear we will never find him."

"We will. Sango says that I'm allowed to join soon, so I'll help."

Sesshomaru looked worried. "Father, what if InuYasha knows about what she has done? Will it be safe for her?"

"While you two discus that, I have to be getting home to call Kanna about her mom. See you later. Tomorrow, right? At seven sharp."

I left, and began to walk home. It was dark, so yeah, it was creepy. I got home, and locked the doors, called Kanna, and went upstairs. Another not was waiting for me on my bed.

Kagome,

Why can you not just leave me alone? I tell you I'll never speak to you if you show them the note, and what do you do? You show them the note. Are you stupid? Honestly Kagome, I thought you were better than that.

You'll never find us, you know that, right? Never.

On a more personal note, there is this. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind these past weeks. Everywhere I go, you're always there with me. I know this is a turn-around from the first paragraph, but it's still true. I miss you, but I will follow through on my word. From this point on, you are no longer a friend, but a stranger.

Kagome, you were more than a freak in my eyes, a lot more. But, that was weeks ago, and now I know I can't trust you.

Yours truly, InuYasha.

I go to my window, and have no idea if he's there, but I speak anyway. "You're wrong InuYasha, about two things. We will find you, even if it takes us a hundred years, we will find you. I was always that freak to you. Because I am nothing but a freak, and don't fit into this world any more. But, before I go, I will find you, InuYasha. I promise you that." I closed the window, and went to sleep, hoping he heard every last word I spoke.

**So, not nearly as long as I thought it was going to be, but hey, it's here. So, I know some of you are mad at InuYasha right now, but he gets better, I promise. Keep reading, and I'm still not going to bed.**


	10. Can Almost Taste It

**Yeah, still right after I finished the other chapter. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing right now. I don't know what the plot is, or anything. All I can tell you is that this is going to be a KagXInu story. I do not own InuYasha.**

It's been a total of six weeks since I'd last seen InuYasha. I haven't gotten anymore letters from him. When I showed Sesshomaru the letter, he gave me that look of pity that I hate. I've been looking for him on weekends, and after school. Yes, I still go, and my grades are great.

I've been studying the letters he sent to me carefully. I noticed that he'd written one in ink, and the other in pencil. The one he sent first was in pencil. Therefore, he had to have gone to a store before then. I went around to every store that sold pens, with Sango and Miroku at my side, and asked all around.

I thought there was no hope left, until I saw a small old building that someone was locking for the night.

I ran up to them. "Excuse me, sir!" I called to him. He was a short old man, with a small white beard, and glassed that are round.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Did a half demon with white hair and dog ears on top of his head come by here two weeks ago with a girl that looks like me?"

"He thought about it. "Why yes. Seems that the two were arguing about if the man should write some girl a letter."

"Did they say where they were going to?"

"No, but he dropped this on his way out. I've been meaning to ask around to see if he's still in town, but I can't seem to get anyone that knows him. Do you mind taking it to him?"

"We would, but he ran away with the girl." Said Sango.

"Sango, wait. I think I know how to lure him out. May we have that please?"

"Of course. You know the feller, because of your description. Have a nice day." The old man went off, and left the store. Sango and Miroku dropped me off the Kanna's house, and I looked through his wallet. He leaves me hateful note, I look through something he discarded.

I didn't see anything that would give us any clues as to where they were going accept two plane tickets to China. Looks like he won't be needing those. He's bound to notice any time now that it's gone, so now all I have to do is wait for him to come back.

I called Sango to tell her what I found, and she said that she and Miroku couldn't help her there, but she would get Sesshomaru to do it.

"That's fine Sango. I can handle it from here. Thanks though." I hung up, and went to sleep. The next morning, I would find InuYasha using my plan.

The next morning at seven, I went to the Takahashi house, and told them about my plan. "I can't have anyone that I know sneaking off into there because he'd smell it."

"But what of you?"

"Trust me, I know what to do." I had bottled of people's sweat in them for this. Nasty, but still. "I'm going to talk to the shop owner, and ask him if I could help him while I wait there for InuYasha, and if InuYasha comes in, I'll call Sesshomaru, who will run to 3345-"

"I know where that is. InuYasha used to go there for everything. Until it changed management, and he was afraid of the old man who runs it now. I know that place. I'm in for it."

"Me too." Said Sango, and Miroku nodded his head. We all looked to InuTashio.

"I think it is dangerous, and not a good idea. I'm in for it. Go, we haven't much time left."

I said goodbye, and left the house. By this time, I had a cell phone. I got to the shop just in time for the old man to arrive.

"Wait! Sir, I'd like to ask you a huge favor. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here and wait for him when he comes back for his wallet, for he left something major in there, so I know he'll come back for it."

He thought about it. "I don't see a problem with it."

"If you don't mind, I'd also ask that if he do come and you see him, keep him at bay as long as possible. I'd also like to help you, if you want."

"That's where I have to say no. I don't have enough money to pay you with."

"I said help, not work." I winked at him, and he understood.

"In that case, thank you so much. And I will keep him at bay as long at it takes."

"Thank you so much."

"No offence, but you-"

"Yeah, but he's half demon, so he could smell me, and try another time. The plane tickets expire in three days, so he'll be here before then."

"Welcome, miss…"

"Oh, my name is Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I am Aki. You may call me Aki. I don't know what you want to do in here, but feel free to do anything you wish. I'll be at the front."

I nodded, and started looking around. It smelled like old dust, and pine trees. There was dust on the floor, but not on the shelves. I swept the dust first off the floor, then began to reorganize his stock. About mid day, the door opened, and I heard two pairs of feet rushing towards the front desk.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a wallet?" It was InuYasha. I wasted no time in pulling out my phone, and going out though the back door.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru answered from the other line.

"Sesshomaru? It's Kagome. He's here and he has Kikyo with him. Bring as many people as you can carry on your back, you'll have to run here."

"Thank you." He disconnected, and I went back inside.

That poor old man. InuYasha started yelling at him, screaming insults and didn't seem to notice when Sesshomaru and IuTashio entered.

"That's enough InuYasha. Back down." Said InuTashio in a commanding voice. InuYasha turned pale, and turned to face him. Sesshomaru took that time to pin him so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Sesshomaru, let go of me!"

"You will have to believe that I have a hard time doing that."

"Kikyo. You took my son away from us. You shall never see him again."

"Whatever." She said. Just whatever.

InuYasha froze. "Kikyo? We were supposed to live together." My heart was being crushed by his words.

"That was before you lost the tickets."

"Ah, yes InuYasha. The plane tickets that you were going to use to get away from me, your only father. Away to China, was it."

InuYasha's eyes grew wide. "How did you know?"

This was the time I made my appearance known. "We got here a day earlier that you." I stepped out from behind the shelf I was behind. InuTashio let out a breath, and came over to me, and hugged me.

"I am glad that you are not hurt. Thank you. I owe you so much."

Hugged back. "Whatever it takes, right?" I then remembered his last letter to me, and the tears I'd held back for so long started to surface. I didn't let them pass though, not yet.

"Kagome, you looked through my wallet? How dare you!"

InuTashio whirled around, protecting me from the harsh words of his son. "How dare you InuYasha! Run off with this girl that hurt you so bad in the past, and think that you could live normally. She cheated on you, InuYasha. Nothing will ever be the same as it was. And to think you hurt so many people because you wanted to live the life you thought was supposed to be yours. It's shameful." InuTashio was crying now. He'd missed his son so much, and Izaioy was sick in bed for these past few weeks.

InuYasha looked taken aback. His face fell as the words of his father sunk in. I wasn't supposed to be here anymore, so I gave InuTashio the wallet back, hugged him once more, said goodbye to Aki and Sesshomaru for the last time, and left. I said after I found him, I would no longer have a pourpose here on earth. I got home, and Sango and Miroku hugged me to death.

"Thank you so much! You saved Miroku from having his heart broken." Said Sango.

Miroku hugged me as well. "Thank you."

"Well, I'm sure you want to see him, so go make your way over to his house and wait for him there, okay?"

"Sango, I'll be out in a minute." She nodded and left. "Why aren't you coming?"

"You remember the letter. We'll never speak again."

"That was a noble sacrifice you made, giving your friendship to save him. We will be forever in debt to you. I am so sorry."

"No, it's okay, really. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure, because Sango and I will stay here."

"Miroku if you don't leave this house right now, I'm calling the police on you. Now go, I'm sure he's missed you a lot." He nodded silently, and left.

I still stood there. I went to my room, and felt the burdon of a thousand heartbreaks rush into me all at once. The thought of never speaking to InuYasha was unbearable to me, and I broke down and cried the overdue tears.

I don't know how long I cried, but when I woke the next morning, it was to knocking at the door. My hair was a mess, it looked like I'd been crying all night, wich I had, and I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I got the door, and saw the person behind my tears.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here?"

**Okay, so I am going to bed now, because I have to get up in a couple hours, so I need sleep. I hope that these chapters don't suck too bad, and I think it'll be ending soon, so yeah. So, Review. Kagome and InuYasha are still locked in the closet you know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, it's the day after I wrote all that stuff before. So, review, and this chapter might be crapy, but read it anyway.**

I stared with my mouth open slightly. "InuYasha, what are you doing here?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I wanted to talk to you." He looked up at me, his bangs hiding his golden eyes.

"I thought you didn't ever want to speak to me, a stranger and freak." I pursed my lips together, trying not to just throw my arms around his shoulders.

He looked full up at me, his eyes boring into mine. "Kagome, what did I tell you in my second letter? That you aren't a freak to me."

"You also said that you would never speak to me again, so why don't you go back and be with your mother and father, they've been worried, in your mother's case, sick. She's been in bed for the past six weeks." I started to shut the door, and walk back into the house, but he followed.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"What happens when she comes back? What happens when you leave again for six weeks, and Miroku is left wasting away looking for you?"

He glared at me for a moment, but his expression softened. "I know what I did was wrong, but I won't ever do it again unless I know I truly love her."

"Nice."

This time when he glared, it stayed. "I said I was sorry. Now, your turn for going through my wallet."

I gave a laugh. "I don't owe you anything. I did that to find you, and sometimes, just 'I'm sorry' isn't enough."

"Well, in my case, what is?" He still had a hard look on his face.

"You can't do anything. It's going to take time before Miroku can trust you, or Sango for that matter."

"And what about you? What is going to take for you to forgive me?"

"InuYasha, I do forgive you. Don't get that mixed up. I just can't trust you anymore."

He gave me a harsh laugh. "Using my own words against me."

"Well, what do you expect? You just up and leave one day and were gone for six weeks. Do you have any idea what you did to the people that were close to you!"

"The only thing I can say is I'm sorry for now."

"For what?"

"For running off. For hurting Miroku, Sango, and you. I wasn't in the best place. And wanted something to help me through. She wasn't the first thing I thought of, but she was there. I didn't love her still. The whole time I was with her, if felt like I was with an enemy."

I sighed. "It's going to take more than that. There's nothing you can really do anymore."

I looked down, but got my head stuck when InuYasha hugged me. I wanted to throw my arms around him, but the last time he hugged me like this, he left for six weeks. I pushed him away. "The last time you did that, you left for six weeks."

He huffed. He brought his hand up to my face, and swiped away a strand of hair from my face. "That won't ever happen again. The only one I would ever run off with is…." He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I know you don't trust me, but I'm not leaving without you. Not anymore. I told you that there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. I thought about you everyday, and Kikyo knew that. That's why she convinced me to buy the plane tickets. I didn't really want to go. Not if it meant I wouldn't get to see you again."

"InuYasha… Who did you say earlier?"

"The only girl I would run off with is you. I think-I think I love you."

The blood in my body rushed to my cheeks. "InuYasha, I_-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. If you want me to, I'll leave you alone, but only if you tell me to."

"I don't want you to. It'll be a while before I trust you with my life, but I don't want you to go."

"Good. Now, come here and let me give you the biggest bear hug you will ever receive from me." He opened his arms, and I couldn't hold back any longer. I ran to him, and jumped into his arms, quite literally. I threw my arms around his neck, and hugged the death out of him. My feet were a couple of inches off the ground, and he swung me back and forth. The back of his shirt was getting damp from the tears. I'd missed him more than I realized.

He pulled me back to look at me. I hit him with my foot. Not enough to hurt though. "Don't you ever leave again! I missed you."

He let out a laugh. "I know. I told you I won't." He pulled me back into the massive hug. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I missed you more than I think even possible." He sounded muffled because his head was buried in my shoulder.

**Another shorty, but anyway. The Best Fail IS ALMOST DONE! I know, I know. It's sort of sad that my first ever multi-chapter story that I finish! I have a one-shot, but that doesn't count, because that was born finished.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ha, this is right after the chapter before this. So, there are maybe going to be two or three more chapters! Including an epilogue. So, I do not own InuYasha.**

It's been two months since InuYasha came back, and we've barely been apart. I still haven't told him about my suicide mission a while ago. It is currently December, and almost Christmas. It helps that we go to dinner with our parents every once in a while, but this time was different.

"Kagome? Would you mind staying with InuYasha for tonight. I want to push Sesshomaru and Kanna together more."

"Sure, why not."

At six thirty, I came over to InuYasha's house. Every time his mother or father saw me, they gave me a hug. "So, we will be back in a couple of hours, all the numbers are on the fridge. Good luck, he hasn't left the couch all day since he got back." They both left, Sesshomaru gave me a nod, and InuYasha and I were alone together. In a big house. All alone.

"InuYasha? Where are you?"

"In here. Come on." He was laying on the couch with his back to it, and an empty space in front of him.

"That doesn't look comfortable. Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. The only reason it looks ackward is because you're supposed to fit here." He pointed to the space in front of him.

"Well, what if I don't want to?"

He grinned, and growled playfully. "Don't make me force you."

I giggled. "Okay. Remember two months ago? Well, time to put it to the test."

He sat up as he remembered. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to listen. Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and your mother and father know, and I think it time you do too. You may want to sit up for this."

"Okay, sit next to me."

"I think I shouldn't. I'm just going over here. Alright, so here's how it all started." I explained everything that happened. I told him about the Cycle, the attempt, and how I went about doing it. I showed him the scar on my neck from the knife. I cover it up with make-up.

By the time I'd finished, he couldn't hold the emotionless face he'd had through the whole thing. He got up, and held his hand out to me. (**A/N** Those who read DFH will know this.) I took it, and he pulled me into his arms, like two months ago.

"You will never fall that hard so long as you're with me." He ran a hand through my hair. My heart still did flip-flops when he said things like that, but over the past two months, the feeling had gotten stronger.

I hugged him back. "Thank you." It sounded muffled.

He pulled back, looked into my eyes for a moment, and picked me up and put me on his lap on the couch. "That's what you and Miroku were talking about the first day you came here, wasn't it?" I gave a nod, and he slouched a little bit. "So, since you're bringing up two months ago, I know you've sort of forgotten about what I said, but now my feelings are just stronger, and I'm sure that I love you. What would you say to going out with me?"

"My heart flutters every time you say something, or my skin tingles when you touch me. I think I love you too."

"Let's see."

I was about to ask him what he meant, but I didn't have time. He brought his lips down on mine in a light kiss. I closed my eyes and deepened it. He got the idea, and held me around the waist, and I held him by the shoulders.

We came up for air. He put his forehead against mine. "I think I know the answer to that question."

"It's yes. I would be proud to be with you."

"It would give me no other joy than to be called your boyfriend." We kissed once more, and just stared in each other's eyes for an hour. I shrank into his arms on the couch, and we watched television for a while.

My life can go nowhere but up from now.

**Okay, so I know that we don't get a good idea of what happened to Kikyo. Well, I'll tell you in the EPILOGUE! Yeah, that's next. No more…I'm done with this one.**


	13. DONE!

**Well, here I am again, from right after I wrote the other chapter.**

**InuYasha: She doesn't own me or Kagome. I do. And she's okay with it.**

**Kagome: I am indeed.**

**Me: Let's go!**

InuYasha and I are graduating college today. We went to UVa. (**AN? I didn't know any colleges in Japan)** He as a bioengineering degree, and me with an English degree. Kikyo and Naraku got married right after high school, and InuYasha went to their wedding. He didn't care.

I felt arms wrap around my waist. "You know, this December, it will be six years since you told me, and since I've been with you."

"And it was about time too, wouldn't you agree Sango?" Said Miroku. He and Sango went to William and Mary, and so we didn't see each other much, but they came today, just like when we came to theirs.

"I would say so." Sango and Miroku are getting married in a month. InuYasha is the best man, and I'm the maid of honor.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Kagome alone for a moment." The two left, and InuYasha kissed me. "I know this is the wrong time to ask, but will you marry me?" He got down on one knee.

I couldn't speak. It was a dream come true. "YES!" I flung my arms around him, and he fell over, me landing on top. We kissed, and one of our friends found us.

"You know, it's illegal to have sex in public here."

"Shut up Mary." Said InuYasha against my lips. He continued.

"If you don't stop, I'm getting Zach over here, and he'll pull you two apart."

"We should do as she says, she means it." I got off, and the ceremony began. We graduated, and began our lives together.

**_Part two_**

"InuYasha! Look! My series made the top two list!" InuYasha picked me up off the floor, and spun me around.

"That's my beautiful wife of eleven years as of tomorrow."

"Thank you. And how are you, Dr. Takahashi?"

"Wonderful with you. Mrs. Takahashi."

"I love to hear you say that."

"Maybe, if you're lucky, you'll hear it tonight." He winked.

"I believe you need to stop turning into a Miroku. Sango is pregnant!"

He gave me a look. "Again? Dang, those two can't keep their hands off each other. That's their fifth one!"

"InuYasha?" I asked seductively. "It's her fourth."

"Whatever. So, speaking of, did you go?"

"I did." He waited for my answer. "You are going to be a father." He got a look of pure joy, and kissed me like he did in high school: with passion. It's not that he hasn't kissed me with passion before, just not as much as he was right now.

"My goodness! I can't wait!"

And from that point on, our lives were perfect until the day we died. And now, we watch over our daughter from above, just as unbelievably happy as when we were alive. We are soul mates, and are together forever.

**Well, it's done! What do you think? Did it get bad in the last two to three chapters. So, there will NOT be a sequel to this, obviously, goodbye! Until we meet again. Oh, read Demon Fighters High, would you. Oh, and I'm going to write another, not just like this or like DFJ, but I don't know. BYE! REVIEW…**


End file.
